Game Designer
= GAME DESIGNER = Los Angeles, USA Riot Games was established in 2006 by entrepreneurial gamers who believe that player-focused game development can result in great games. In 2009, Riot released its debut title League of Legends to critical and player acclaim. As the most played PC game in the world, over 67 million play every month. Players form the foundation of our community and it’s for them that we continue to evolve and improve the League of Legends experience. We’re looking for humble but ambitious, razor-sharp professionals who can teach us a thing or two. We promise to return the favor. Like us, you take play seriously; you’re passionate about games. We embrace those who see things differently, aren’t afraid to experiment, and who have a healthy disregard for constraints. That's where you come in. As Game Designer, you'll design, tweak, and optimize the player experience of League of Legends. You'll apply rigorous critical thinking and a Dr. Mundo-strength dose of imagination to engineer fun in the form of thrilling in and out of-game experiences. You'll work with every tool at hand and collaborate with interdisciplinary teams to innovate and iterate player-focused design that will delight millions around the world. YOU ARE: * Experienced: you probably have experience in game development, but even if your previous trajectory was in law, analytic philosophy, or strategy consulting, you're propelled by an engine of critical thought with unlimited theoretical horsepower * Mission critical: you concisely articulate game concepts with balanced persistence, analyze and ideate mechanics with equal and opposite force, and dismantle and assemble systems with both skill and aplomb * A design maverick: you're fluent in many prevalent game systems and mechanics but have the critical thinking skills to know when it's time to defenestrate them in favor of something more radical; in other words, you know the rules and know when to break them * Intellectually curious: you've most likely earned a degree or two, but know education doesn't have an end date—you think on your feet and absorb new knowledge every day; you relish challenges for their learning opportunities, and know when to pummel a problem solo and when to recruit expert backup * To the point: your verbal and written communications are crisp and clear, distilled from complex ingredients into smooth, yet potent, shots of insight; your best work comes from a place of collaboration and teamwork and you know that quality results come from dynamic communication throughout the design process * Tech-friendly: you either have a technical or programming background, or you think like an engineer and attack problems with the same systematic precision; experience with scripting languages and designer tools is a definite plus YOU WILL: * Work on multi-disciplinary teams to conceptualize and build exceptional game content (i.e. champions, game systems, social systems, and other stuff we haven't talked about yet) for League of Legends or other unannounced projects * Tune and balance content you're developing; extend those systems to realize new visions for gameplay and improve player experience * Be in constant sync with the creative development process and use that synergy to fine-tune content into a powerful and consistent overall creative vision * Gather, acknowledge and respond to internal feedback, adjusting design choices as necessary * Ensure all your content's well-organized and easily updated by other designers * Know when to initiate and lead, and know when to play back-line and support Don’t forget to include a resume and cover letter. We receive a lot of applications, but we’ll notice a fun, well-written intro that shows us you take play seriously. APPLY : http://www.riotgames.com/careers/67040#grnhse_app